Score!
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: The sun glared down on the concrete ground surrounding the girls so much so that when looking at each other the girls’ views were slightly hazy as the heat rose around them making their challenge even harder for them. Mako/Rei goodness!


**Score!**

**Disclaimer:**** Not Mine, but would be so much fun if Sailor Moon was!**

**Another fun one shot about Rei and Makoto, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun glared down on the concrete ground surrounding the girls so much so that when looking at each other the girls' views were slightly hazy as the heat rose around them making their challenge even harder for them. A playful breeze flew around the opposite standing girls, dancing with their wispy strands of hair that wasn't weighed down by sweat, that was currently occupying their brows, their breathes were laboured as they stood crouched slightly waiting for the next round of events to happen.

Black raven hair tinted a slight purple in the haze of the heat was bound into a high pony tail as the girls' amethyst eyes trained on the other girls' form. The fiery girl donned a pair of shimmering white basketball shorts with crimson flames flaring up at the sides and a matching sleeveless t-shirt which had a burning ember glowing on the back entwined around bold black letters spelling out REI. She currently clutched an orange basketball in her strong hands as she surveyed her opponent.

Enigmatic amethyst eyes challenged electric green ones, the brunette haired girl had her hair up in a ponytail identical to her rival and donned similar clothes as well only this time, hers had green lightning bolts thundering down the side of her white shorts and a larger one cutting through the middle of MAKOTO on the back with red spark shooting out of the tip of the bolt.

Sweat dripping down from their brows along their noses and fell onto the burning hot cement, evaporating instantly that's when it restarted…

Rei passed the ball to Makoto who passed it back signalling the start of a new rally. Rei dribbled the rubber ball running towards the hoop situated behind Makoto's taller form, her opponent immediately cutting off her plan of attack and dangerously swatted at the ball trying to snatch it from Rei. Pivoting on her left foot Rei aimed a risky shot at the basket but Makoto's hand hit it off course making the ball smack off the board and bounce back onto the court waiting to be scooped up. This time Makoto's hand had secured the ball and sprinted down the court easily dribbling the ball as Rei desperately ran to defend her hoop on the opposite end of the court. Stopping a few yards from the hoop, Rei stood in front of Makoto trying to wave her hands frantically covering as much of Makoto's space that was allowed. Smirking Makoto bent her knees and jumped causing Rei to mimic her in her defence but being taller Makoto landed first and burst past Rei and triumphantly slam dunked the basket ball earning her two points.

"Damn it," Rei muttered as she jogged up to the smirking Makoto taking the ball from her hands and stood at the edge of the court preparing for the next point. Makoto took up her position a metre away from Rei, staring into her amethyst eyes unflinchingly, still flashing her smirk from her newest set of points. Not one to go down without a fight Rei threw the basket ball straight at Makoto's face resulting in the girl wincing and covering her face with her hands so that the ball bounced off of them and allowed Rei to run after it and dribble it back into Makoto's side of the court. Recovering quickly Makoto sprinted after Rei who was setting herself up for a lay up on the right side of the basket. Makoto was a fraction too slow to stop the ball from leaving Rei's hands and bouncing into her hoop.

"Crap," It was Makoto's turn to curse as she lined up at the edge of the court staring into Rei's smirking face. Whoever got the next basket won the game. Makoto had to make this shot she couldn't face losing to Rei in her favourite sport. Eyeing the distance between Rei and the winning basket Makoto knew she didn't have to get very far to make that shot.

Dribbling the basketball slowly Makoto walked onto the court keeping her electric green eyes trained on the equally slow moving Rei waiting for her chance to outsmart the other girl. Lunging forward Rei tried to smack the ball away from Makoto's grip but her taller girlfriend had other plans. Spinning around Rei's outstretched form Makoto took aim and leapt high into the air propelling the ball toward the basket with controlled forced and both Rei and Makoto watched with bated breaths as the ball soared through the air, only to land cleanly in the hoop.

"SCORE!!!" Makoto yelled punching the air victoriously,

"And Kino wins the final game with a lovely 3 point long distance shot!"

"Yeah yeah," Rei waved off her girlfriends' playful commentary on the final result of their match but shook her hand firmly to show good sportsmanship,

"Great game, I can't remember when the last time we had enough time to play each other."

"So true, but this heat is killer I really need a shower," Makoto said wiping sweat from her face with her basket ball t-shirt, taking her hand gently, Rei led them back to her temple which the basket ball court was hidden behind for the girls' private use.

Rei sighed quietly as her body relaxed when they both entered the sanctuary of her house, strong arm wrapped around her thin waist and Makoto's chin rested softly on her shoulder,

"What's up?" she asked quietly hugging the smaller passionate girl to her body as Rei leaned back into Makoto's sturdy form, turning her face slightly Rei captured her lovers' lips longingly before pulling away and running toward the shower beckoning her girlfriend to follow,

"Catch me if you can,"

"Oh Rei you naughty girl," Makoto laughed and ran into the bathroom where her raven haired lover had disappeared into, where she was wrestling with her sticky t-shirt trying to remove it. Rei had gotten as far as pulling the top over her head but had tangled her arms in the process so that she couldn't see what she was doing and Makoto was in no rush to help as she enjoyed the view of Rei's toned abs and full breast clad in a black bra with red lace out lining the edges.

"Mako-chan can you please help me rather than drooling over me please?!!" Rei shouted laughingly at her predicament,

"But it's so much fun seeing you so vulnerable," With that Makoto placed her hands on Rei's shorts waist band and teasingly dragged her tongue along the rim,

"Mako what are you ugh!" Rei moaned as Makoto dipped her tongue slightly into Rei's shorts and tugged them down slowly so that Rei's matching black and red lacy pants were exposed to her now.

"Please Mako, help me first!" Rei groaned feeling Makoto's hot breath through her underwear, being the nice person she was Makoto rose up grinding her body against Rei's and pulled off the offending piece of clothing that was posing so much trouble to the Senshi of war,

"Better?" Makoto asked smiling down at Rei's big sigh of relief,

"Not quite," She whispered as she pushed Makoto against the wall of her walk in shower, kissing her soundly on the lips and rocking her hips against her partners hotly as she tugged off Makoto's t-shirt much more easily, hey burning amethyst eyes clouded over with want as she saw her lovers' large chest covered with a black bra with green lacy bows.

Makoto pulled Rei up and kissed her roughly while both of them removed the last of their provocative clothing so that the light spray from the shower- which Rei flicked on without looking- could cleanse their bodies of their previous activities in anticipation of their much more strenuous ones.

Makoto's warm tongue slid across Rei's lower lip in silent permission to enter which was granted eagerly and the two lovers greeted each other sensually as they danced and rubbed against each other, flaring up their body temperatures but this time no one complained about the heat.

Rei pushed her knee in-between Makoto's legs and moaned as she felt her lover already hot and ready for her but she wasn't quite ready to give Makoto what she wanted just yet. Breaking the kiss Rei kissed down Makoto's smooth neck and nipped playfully, teasing small moans from her strong lover. Makoto gripped Rei's bottom with one hand and used the other to stroke her stiff nipple tenderly with her thumb enjoying how Rei pressed herself more into her body. Pinching the nipple suddenly Rei gasped and bit down on Makoto's neck harder, suckling on the spot so that a deep purple love bite started to appear on her lovers' flawless skin. Makoto now used her hand to cup Rei's supple breast and squeeze roughly as her other hand slid in between Rei's legs, tantalizingly close to her steaming centre but not quite,

"Mmm Mako…" Rei breathed against Makoto's breast as she started sucking on Makoto's own stiff nipples causing the other girl to hold her tightly desperate for more attention from her passionate lover. Sliding lower Rei dropped down to her knees and spread Makoto open and licked her lover's most intimate part slowly enjoying her unique smell and taste, Makoto muttered Rei's name repeatedly as she buried her hands into Rei's damp mane of luscious black hair begging for more. Bringing her tongue further down so that she was at the tip of Makoto's entrance Rei entered the familiar passage, licking and probing the deepest and wettest parts of her lover the soft moans escaping her partner's lips excited Rei as she pulled out of her and kissed Makoto passionately. Makoto's mind was spinning but she managed to slip two deft fingers into Rei's spongy cavern relishing tiny mewls from her partner's mouth.

Thrusting vigorously into Rei, Makoto felt her clutching to her as she felt the tremors of her orgasm started to vibrate through her body. Harder and deeper Rei moaned Makoto's name over and over lost in the pleasure electrifying her whole body. Rei used her own hand to pleasure Makoto at the same rate Makoto was going and feeling that both of them would be going over the edge very soon.

"Rei I'm I'm…" Makoto began as she felt herself about to come for Rei the intense rushing from her core was incredible,

"I know…Makoooh!" Rei moaned as they both shared their orgasm at the same time dropping down to the cold tiled floor completely spent of all energy. Their pants were drowned out by the hissing shower as the warm water continued to fall on their exhausted bodies.

"Love you Makoto," Rei whispered snuggling closer to her girlfriend not caring if they were on the floor, she was too tired to care.

"Love you too Rei," Makoto whispered back hugging her beautiful girl tightly as a large grin spread across her features,

"I guess I scored twice today," Rei's right hand lazily hit Makoto's chest as her partner laughed kissing her forehead lovingly.

**

* * *

**

I really love this pairing…well I love every pairing in Sailor Moon really. I hope you enjoyed this, I had this idea swimming about in my head and it's finally on paper so please leave me a review about your thoughts! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
